In Dreams
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: In dreams we see the characters are not what they seem. Shoujoai, het, and angst. Fairly in character, mentioned forgotten characters like Kimura's family, Michiru, Yuka and Ouyama.
1. Child's Play

In Dreams

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Azumanga Daioh there's me more Mrs. Kimura, Kimura daughter, Ouyama, Kaorin's mom, Chihiro, Yuka, Michiru, and the braided-haired girl.

**Pairings:** Multiple.

Chapter one – Chiyo-chan Mihama

Like with everything them else I do, I am always eager to go to sleep early.

Partly because despite being 13, I still need as much sleep as a little kid.

But mostly because in my dreams I have control.

Miss Sakaki's and Miss Osaka's talk of my daddy being a big kitty must've affected me because in my dreams, that's who he is. But I'm happy… unlike my real daddy, this kitty is always here. We have tea together, cook together, and fly together. He plays Santa Clause for me, even though I know he isn't real and brings me and my mommy presents from all over the world.

My real parents are in California. I haven't heard from them since they left Japan, which is when I started school. My butlers and maids are always around during the day, and I still have Mr. Tadakichi and Maya-kun and I do feel like I can tell them anything but still… it'd be nice if I had my real family to talk to.

For now the line of friends and family is gone.

My friends are my family and my parents are my friends… fair-weather friends.

At first I wondered if everyone thought of me as one because I was a reach girl who looked like an 8-year-old rather than a 10-year-old. I still look 8… I always thought that since I always acted happy they would think I was strong. But they see me as a…

A **_BABY_**!

Even Miss Sakaki doesn't understand! Miss Sakaki – the one everyone thinks is perfect. The one I'm too young to ever get the right attention from…

At least, I _look_ too young.

I hate it.

I just wanna grow up.

In my dreams, I'm tall, pretty, and classy. I tried to keep a little cute though, so that in dreams it was still 'logical' for Sakaki to love me too… Kaorin-chan thinks she has it bad.

I don't blame her though.

I just wish I were someone else. Someone who Tomo would respect more, at least the way she does everyone else which although not by much is more than she offers me. Someone who Yomi-chan couldn't joke about when they're being looked down upon by freshmen. Someone who Miss Osaka and Kaorin couldn't 'aww' at. Someone Kagura wouldn't feel uneasy about. Someone who Yukari and Nyamo couldn't pity. Someone Chihiro wouldn't be ashamed to ask for help from.

Someone Miss Sakaki wanted.

Someone with parents who were around.

Someone people were proud to be with.

Someone other than Chiyo Mihama.


	2. Ah Must Be Dreamin' Or

In Dreams

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Azumanga Daioh there's me more Mrs. Kimura, Kimura daughter, Ouyama, Kaorin's mom, Chihiro, Yuka, Michiru, and the braided-haired girl.

**Pairings:** Multiple.

Chapter two – Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga

Ah like sleep.

It's a lot more fun than real life, but it gets kinda confusing too.

Ah don't have any control over it. It's like my brain comes ta' life or somethin' whenever Ah'm asleep. Like that American movie with tha toys… it's Chiyo-chan's country so maybe Ah'll aks her what it was.

Nah, fuhgeddabouddit!

Ah'm getting' tired now, but if Ah go ta' sleep Miz Yukari's not gonna lemme here the end of it, yanno?

But… when Ah'm not sleepin' Ah'm usually daydreamin' anyway.

And Ah'm usually kinda depressed…

Didja ever stop an' wonder why Ah came to Tokyo?

Ah was adopted. Mah mom was... dun remember actually.

Ah know she died but Ah dun remember what it was like with her at all.

Ah know Ah never had a dad but that's it…

Maybe he died too…

People say Ah'm spacey, stupid, and sometimes morbid.

All Ah said was nice an' bony... and that there WEREN'T no cat corpses in there…

An' Miss Yukari makes sure mah rooms locked now when we go to the Summer Home…

Ah like Chiyo-chan's summer home and mansion. Ah never have no nightmares there… that makes me real happy. When Ah daydream in class with her Ah'm happy too… because whenever she's around Ah guess it makes me know the dreams where Ah take her pig-tails off wrong can't really kill her… she makes sense outta everythin' for me. She always tries and gets me motivated an' stuff… she makes me happy an' the nights where Ah remember mah mom dun hurt so bad now…

Then Sakaki comes in an' the nightmares come back.

And Chiyo-chan bein' around can't save me no more.


	3. Sugar and Spice

In Dreams

**Disclaimer!:** If I owned Azumanga Daioh there's me more Mrs. Kimura, Kimura daughter, Ouyama, Kaorin's mom, Chihiro, Yuka, Michiru, and the braided-haired girl.

**Pairings:** Multiple.

(This part inspired by Sensational Sista's/BlueCorgi's "Heaven" where she says it looked like there was just enough space in her arms for her to be holding someone.)

Chapter three – Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara

I hate to say this but I'm beginning to suspect that I'm becoming increasingly addicted to sleeping in. It's not okay like it was as first, I have to get up an hour early to jog and stretch in the morning. This weight isn't going to go away on it's own you know.

At this rate though Tomo will never stop laughing at me.

I'm sick right now though, so I guess I'll get what I want. To dream… To be at Magical Land, the one place I want to go more than anywhere else and the one place I can't go but where I still want to.

Sadly, I wish I could go with just Tomo and Sakaki.

It's selfish but… I've known Tomo since I was four and she's always followed me like a lost kitten and Sakaki's adorable like a lost kitten… as sad as one too. Tomo's like a mix breed of energetic tabby and attention-seeking Siamese. Sakaki's elegant like a Siamese but adorable and fluffy like a Persian. It's a shame people perceive her to be a panther… she's protective and fierce but no a predator.

She's too uke-ish for that.

Tomo exhausted herself just to stay in the same schools as me all our lives. That's why I love her I guess… when push comes to shove she'll pull through for me. Or rather for herself… but I can dream can't I? She's my perfect opposite… she makes my life… surprising. She pushes me from the darkness into the light yet here I am, dragging Sakaki form the darkness with me.

It's a sin in the form of a good deed.

But I know it's true.

I'm in love with wild cat Tomo Takino and lap-cat Sakaki.

And to Chiyo, Kagura, and Kaorin I am sorry.

But in my dreams there are only us three. Tomo to spice up life (You all know I love my food as spicy as I love her), Sakaki to sweeten the bitterness, and me too hold it all together.

… I think I just described a cinnamon bun.

I really do need my sleep.

More than a human being needs air…

Sad.


	4. Osakaorin

In Dreams

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Azumanga Daioh there's me more Mrs. Kimura, Kimura daughter, Ouyama, Kaorin's mom, Chihiro, Yuka, Michiru, and the braided-haired girl.

**Pairings:** Multiple.

Chapter three – Kaori(n)

I think me and Osaka are more alike than people think.

Osaka dreams about diabolical pig-tails and talking cats with human daughters but still. We're _are_ both day dreamers. I may look like the ideal student but you wouldn't believe how many notes I'm missing because my mind keeps wondering to a dark-haired woman on a noble white steed, both of them shining under the lunar nightly sparkles of the moon and stars in the sky as they stand above my head on a cliff.

Yet I was mean to Osaka in my dreams… I made her evil.

I made Yomi evil… the same Yomi who like Chihiro pushes me to talk to Miss Sakaki! (Ooooh Miss Sakaki! How your name makes my heart go a flutter and my knees weak!)

And Chiyo-chan… LITTLE Chiyo-chan, Sakaki's most prized person!

Maybe that's why she was the leader… because I'm jealous of her.

I wish be the cute little girl at Sakaki's side.

I voted that we wear teddy bear ears at the school fest so I could get her attention… unfortunately I forgot that EVERYONE in our class would be wearing them… So then I wore the cat suit. Then Sakaki was selling her stuffed animals on a different floor, so I gave it too Tomo, who I really think IS my enemy. If she and Yomi weren't the greatest couple ever I'd team up with the bespectacled girl and totally annihilate Tomo!

That was another dream I had. When I told Osaka she fell apart laughing.

I blushed so hard… it was as if she became Sakaki for a moment.

I considered talking to Sakaki, asking her what sort of dreams _she_ had.

But I doubt I'm in them… I'm not ready to have that confirmed yet.

For now I wanna dream…

To be her "Kaori".

Maybe Osaka has dreams like that too. No one really does understand her train of thought.

The more I wonder about hers the more I question my own sanity.

I don't need that… the boys in school already think I'm nuts after screaming at Chihiro and cheering "HURRAH!" at Sakaki.

Sadly, it's true… as much as I hate to admit it, Osaka and I are the same person.

If only Sakaki was in that spot instead…

But I'm a teenager… so I can dream.

One more year anyway.


End file.
